


I Loved America Once/I Fear America Now

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Poetry, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: I loved AmericaonceI fear Americanow
Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140710
Kudos: 1





	I Loved America Once/I Fear America Now

I loved America  
once  
before

when it was   
a beacon  
of freedom  
and democracy

I loved America   
once  
even after

when an incompetent  
was elected president  
and did his best  
to destroy truth

I loved America  
once  
now

when people  
stood up  
said  
“this is wrong”  
without care   
for politics

I fear America  
now

with the rise  
of fascism   
and a dictator   
wannabe

who still nearly succeeded.

I fear America  
now

as half our  
legislature  
supports   
a dictator  
and a terrorist

who both still can hold office. 

I fear America  
now

when you can  
be a Nazi and  
be protected

when you can   
be liberal and   
be persecuted

I loved America once.  
I fear America now.


End file.
